Hope and A Happy New Year
by tjnstlouismo
Summary: Mornings are for hope, as is every New Year. Nods to Elisetales and ASocialConstruct. Everything belongs to Hamlet Machine.
1. Chapter 1

When he woke later in the morning, the other side of their bed was empty. He reached over to touch the other pillow and found faint warmth still. As he turned into it hoping some of his scent still lingered there, it occurred to him that he might have fallen.

"Bullshit" he said out loud and pushed himself out of the little bed, brushing off the uncomfortable wanderings of his still asleep morning brain. He dropped his shorts on the way into the little bathroom, turned on the spray to hot and slid into the shower. He tried to wake up his brain by talking to himself, musing over his schedule for the day, the briefings, the simulators, and the fucking gym. As he soaped up and ran his hand across his morning hardness, he remembered the night before and another hand on his cock.

That was after relentless fucking, both of them trying to get rid of the stink of another frustrating day of waiting as the ship moved towards an inevitable future. As they got closer to the Teron's, anxiety began to affect everyone on the Sleipnir. The petty squabbles had stopped after Encke took control replaced now with a noticeable hush throughout the bays. All of them, fighters and navies were beginning to look haunted, speaking in whispers, hurrying to their assignments like they were already being hunted down.

He wasn't sure about the others but he knew their fucking was brutal. Both of them demanding more as if they could fuck away their growing fear. He let the hot spray fall across his aching back as he grasped the length of his morning hardness. As he stroked with a determined hand he flashed back to the very early morning when they lay across each other exhausted and sated for the moment. A strong hand had snaked down his belly and gripped him. In his ear, whispered in the darkness, "_This _belongs to _me!_"

It wasn't a demand or a promise, it was just a truth that they both knew from the moment they had first faced each other in Berings office. He didn't know what it was then, he didn't know what it was now and neither of them knew how to handle it. But that didn't make it any less true. His breathing became ragged, the night before replayed as he stroked himself roughly. The harshness of his orgasm nearly brought him to his knees.

He remembered drifting off in the early hours of the morning, warm and safe in strong arms perhaps for the first time in his life. Finally, inexplicably, he knew where he belonged. He didn't think he whispered "I love you too, princess," loud enough for Abel to hear but he wasn't sure. As he rinsed off and tried to catch his breath in the steam of the hot shower, Cain found himself hoping that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, Abel didn't know where he was. The room was unfamiliar and dark, save for a dim light coming in under what seemed to be a front door. Had to be a hotel room he thought but couldn't recollect how he had gotten there. He squinted to see, his eyes sensitive even in the faint light. He needed to pee but wasn't sure where the bathroom was so he stayed still for the moment. He wasn't surprised he was naked. Or that he was on the floor.

He looked around through little slits in his eyes; pretty sure he would never open them fully again, and could see the room was trashed. Some kind of party happened there, the room was strewn with clothes, towels, and debris. The number of cans and bottles lying around explained why he thought his head was about to explode. Even the bed linens lay in heaps all over, the biggest pile on the floor between the two beds. Definitely a hotel room, which gave him a small degree of relief. Whatever happened, it had been out of control. But he couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember? He remembered the party, and then the bar, and the other bar, and then the liquor store, but after that, nothing.

Abel's mouth was dry and he smelled of sour sweat, vodka, smoke and what he was sure was cum. When he ran his fingers through his hair, crusty clumps stopped them. "Eww, what in the world..." he muttered. God he needed to pee. Gingerly he stood and made his way to the front of the room, looking for the bathroom. He was relieved when he opened the bathroom door and found the little room was black.

The sour smell of vomit hit him immediately, making his stomach roll, threatening to bring up everything in it. He couldn't remember who had already puked just that from the smell, someone had. He felt his way around until he found the toilet. Pulling down the seat, he sat. He leaned forward feeling along the edge of the counter to his left and found the sink. He turned on the facet to the right and turned on cold water, thankful that he guessed correctly. He just let the water run, the sound soothing him. He let it run over his fingers then brought them to his mouth and sucked them. He was so thirsty.

Abel sat here in the darkness for a while, just letting the water run over his fingers, lapping at the cool water on them every so often. He couldn't stand up to pee, the room was spinning even in darkness, so he just let go from where he was perched on the toilet. When all the pee had run out of him and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to hurl, he closed his eyes and stood up, feeling around for the light switch. He really wanted a shower. His jaw hurt. His ass hurt. His left ass cheek really hurt. He tried to think back to the night before and there was something flitting around the edge of his memory but he couldn't remember. Maybe Cain had just gotten carried away and whacked his ass a little too hard for too many times. From the way he felt, they must have fucked all night long. He really needed that shower.

"Fuck it," he said without turning on the light, "I don't need to see to take a shower." Abel felt his way to the shower curtain, pulled it aside and felt his way around the tub. He turned on the facets and when the temperature felt right, he carefully got in. He stood under the spray, letting it run through his sticky hair and down his back. "Oh my god, damn that _hurts_! What the fuck?" he cursed out loud and moved away from the water now running off his ass. Whatever Cain had done to him last night stung sharply, like a raw open wound. He would kill Cain if he had to stand up on the shuttle all the way back to the ship.

Reaching behind him his fingers found swelling and he cursed again when even touching it hurt. What the hell was Cain thinking? Abel cursed again knowing Cain wasn't thinking, not of him anyway. Cain would claim he was drunk out of his mind and would probably deny whatever he had done. Or worse, he would remember and crow about it for days, bragging to the other fighters about what a stud he was. Abel wasn't sure he was up to another week of jokes at his expense. Insincere worried frowns from the other navies, bawdy jokes about his ass from the fighters. Cain would have a field day with this, smirking at him and slapping him on his sore ass just to remind Abel who was in charge and where his place was. Like he could ever fucking forget that. Abel sighed deeply in resignation as to what the next week would be like. Harassment from everyone he came in contact with, his face red from the constant embarrassment. Worse would be Keeler who would act like he didn't know anything had happened. He hated that. He was going to fucking kill Cain.

He flipped the light on; keeping his eyes shut for a few moments until it's wasn't so painful to open them a bit. He wiped a towel across the steamed up mirror so he could see. Standing on his toes and twisting his hips to show his ass in the mirror Abel tried to see what the hell Cain had done to him. When he got the angle right and saw the angry red ridges across his left ass cheek, his jaw dropped and he lost his balance. Suddenly the room got very hot. His stomach rolled in protest, threatening to puke everything up despite his efforts. He leaned over the toilet and took several deep breaths through his nose to calm himself down.

It took a few minutes but when he was sure he wasn't going to puke he straightened back up and went back to look in the mirror, now not sure what it was that he had seen. But hope as he might, it was right there, in block letters, big as life, "CAIN'S BITCH". Oh my god, he thought, even the fucking apostrophe. He had an apostrophe tattooed on his ass. Worse, he had no memory of it. It must have hurt, how could he not remember? How drunk do you have to be to not remember something like that?

He yanked open the door and stalked into the dim room and turned on the overhead light.

"Fucking god, turn that off!" Cain angrily demanded from underneath the pile of sheets and blankets on the floor between the beds "I'm going to fucking kill you, turn it off!"

"Get up, you jackass, look what you fucking did to me! How am I going to get rid of this! You drunk piece of shit, what the hell?" Abel was livid, cursing more than he ever had in his entire life. He stomped to the pile of linens, pulled them off Cain who was shielding his eyes and turned around to stick his offended ass in Cain's face.

Only his heavy breathing broke the silence in the room, he was one short step away from frustrated tears. Abel sucked them back not willing to make it worse and give Cain an excuse to call him a baby. Again. Cain just looked at Abel's ass, then up at Abel's face, and then put is hands on ether side of Abel's hips and brought his ass closer to his face.

"Wow. I'm honored princess, but damn, doesn't that hurt?" Abel turned and pulled himself out of Cain's hands, screeching "Don't you fucking touch me; I wouldn't do that to myself! You're a fucking monster! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cain reached up grabbed Abel's wrist pulled him dangerously close to his face and snarled, "If you are going to scream at me princess, lower the fucking decibels cause I swear to all that's holy if you don't stop screeching like a banshee I'm going to shove my fist so far up your ass that I'll be able to wave at you from your mouth."

For a tense moment they glared at each other, Cain holding tight to Abel's skinny wrist. Abel burst out laughing. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Cain pulled him the rest of the way down until Abel was laying along side of him.

"Let me see that."

"I can't believe this" Abel's voice wavered as he got teary.

"Don't fucking cry no one is going to see it but me." Abel stared at him, eyes big and round, with tears pooling at the corners.

"Doctors, the guys at the gym...what about my _mother_? Cain patted his arm.

"Your mother isn't going to see your ass, princess."

"But what if she finds out?" Cain tried hard not to laugh right in Abel's face, he knew he was serious. Abel looked shaky, still drunk and close to tears. That was the last thing Cain wanted, he was sure a weeping Abel would send him over the line towards homicide. He patted Abel's back and tried to say the right thing.

"It'll be ok, baby. We can get it removed if you don't like it." Big fat tears began to make their way down Abel's face. Cain leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Abel and pulled him into his lap. He kissed the top of Abel's wet head, and then drew back when he bumped his lips up against something hard. "What the fuck is that? What's in your hair?"

"Ccc...uummm..." Abel began to wail like a small child, giant tears now running down his cheeks and dripping off his jaw line. Cain wiped his lips with the back of his hand in disgust and stood up, letting Abel fall to his side. "I'm taking a fucking shower; get yourself together, for god's sake."

Cain stumbled away from the twisted mass of sheets and blankets and weeping Abel to find his way to the bathroom. Reaching into the room he flipped off the light, it was just too bright. He felt around the shower and turned the facets on until it was a temp he could stand. Getting in the shower, he stood backwards under the shower head hoping the water would soothe his now splitting head. Abel was such a fucking pansy; it was just a little tattoo. Kinda sexy. He could get used to seeing that waving around when Abel played the little slut and wanted to be fucked. Cain felt around in the darkness, found a little bottle of shampoo. After washing and rinsing his hair he finally pissed, his piss smelling like whatever he had been drinking, beer maybe? He groped around for soap and then soaped up his body when he found it. Washing his lower belly just above his cock, sharp stinging startled him.

"_Blyat! Sookin syn!_" he cursed out loud in colony Russian, turning forward into the stream to rinse the soap off. He gasped when the water hit what felt like a knife slash. Had Abel tried to fucking gut him? Cain shook his head trying to clear it. "You'd think I remember something like that". But he didn't. He didn't remember anything about last night other than they were on shore leave and it was New Years Eve. His intention was to get Abel drunk enough to be entertaining and then fuck him into the New Year. Which must be today. They were obviously in a hotel room, but he didn't remember checking in and he certainly didn't remember Abel pulling a knife on him.

Cain rinsed off, turned off the shower and climbed out. He felt around for a towel, found one and roughly dried his hair. He ran his fingers up the wall near the door and found the light switch. Flipping it on, he blinded himself for second and then slowly opened his eyes as they got used to the light. Wiping off the mirror, Cain gazed at his reflection.

Cain opened the door and staggered out into the room, screaming, "Abel you pansy bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you! I mean this time I'm going to fucking cut your nuts off and feed them to you, goddam it! You goddamn sooka, get your fucking ass over here!"

Abel, drifting in and out of sleep, laying on the pile of bed linens on the floor, just rolled over to his side and muttered "No, I do'n wanna." When Cain realized that his tirade was going unanswered, he stomped farther into the room and stood in front of the pile of Abel and linens lying on the floor between the beds.

"When I fucking say to come here, I mean to _fucking_ come here." he snarled dangerously.

"No. Bad idea. You sound mean." Cain squatted down where Abel had rolled over pulling a sheet over his head so his ass and legs were completely exposed but his head and shoulders completely covered.

"Never mind. I'll fucking kill you where you lay. Soon as I find my knife."

"You don't even have any pants." came from inside the sheets.

Cain reached down and grabbed one of Abel's ankles and pulled. Abel kicked at him but Cain just kept pulling. Cain rubbed his thumb across the underside of Abel's foot and Abel tried to twist away, giggling. "You're tickling me, stop it!"

"I'm going to murder you."

"Why? What did I do?" Abel asked then sat up and yelped, "Ow, my ass hurts."

Cain stood and reached over him to turn a lamp on the little nightstand between the two beds. "Ow that hurts my eyes!" Abel whined shutting his eyes and throwing a sheet back over his head.

"When I get done with you princess, your ass and your eyes aren't going to be the only things that hurt. Take that damn sheet off your head, open your eyes and look what you did."

Abel opened one eye a bit at a time trying to ease into it. He got on his knees, leaning so that his hands were on Cain's waist with Cain's now hardening cock bobbing in front of him. He opened his mouth moving instinctually forward, towards the cock in front of him until Cain stopped him by putting his hand in Abel's hair. "Shit, princess, you need a shower, that's just gross." he cursed pulling his fingers away from the hardened cum. Abel smiled up at him and it took Cain's breath away.

Cain looked down in Abel's goofy, still drunk the next morning grin and his brain rewound the last couple of years. Surviving the big war and coming back heroes. Getting promoted. Abel, a big deal project manager for the Navies at Central. Working with Keeler like they were joined at the hip. Cain, now a Sergeant, training new fighter recruits with Encke, running their asses off trying to be the recruit's worst nightmare. How they had saved a little money and now were going to buy a little house on Earth to have fucking kittens or babies or whatever ex fighter/navigator teams did when decommissioned. They were "in love". Yeah, he fucking was. He had no idea what he did to deserve Abel's love. He sure didn't know what he had done to earn his respect. Whatever it was that he had finally done right in his life, this fucking beautiful piece of cotton candy fluff with steel balls belonged to him and he was going to do anything and everything to keep him and keep him happy.

Abel looked up at him with glazed eyes then dropped his eyes to Cain's crotch. Then he snapped them back up to Cain's face; his eyes and mouth, big and round.

"Oh god." It was all he could say as he looked back down at the wound above Cain's cock and up again into Cain's face and then back down again to cock level. "Oh. _God_."

Cain reached down, put his arms underneath Abel's and pulled him to his feet. He put his arms around him and held their bodies close. They just stood there for a few minutes, swaying in the middle of some hotel room they didn't even remember checking into. Abel stood on his tip toes, bringing his lips to Cain's ear.

"We um...you um..we can have it removed..I..um..um.., I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry." Cain just pulled him tighter and rested his chin on Abel's head.

"I love you, princess. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too."

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Fuck no, you?"

"Nope."

Abel pushed out of his arms and then eyed the red and swollen tattoo above Cain's cock. "I don't know...I think it's kinda cute." Abel smiled up mischievously at his lover, the one he could call his lover right to his face now without fear or any hesitation. Cain was in love with him, and nothing ever felt so right. Cain ran his hand through his still wet hair and walked over to the dresser to look at his reflection in the mirror.

There, right above his cock was Abel's name and a red fucking heart. Abel came up behind him and put his arms around his waist from the back, resting his chin on Cain's shoulder. "Happy New Year, Cain".

Cain pulled Abel's arms tight around the front of him. Bringing Abel's hands up to his mouth Cain kissed one palm and then the other. Their smiles reflected back at them in the mirror.

"Yeah, Happy New Year."


End file.
